


Song As Old As Rhyme

by chaosminion



Series: FrostTyrant [2]
Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: A Sequel, Beauty and the beast trope, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and fluff and more domestic fluff, FrostTyrant, Heat Cycles, Jotun Loki, M/M, Magic makes everything possible, Momma loki, Mpreg, Papa Thanos, Thanos actually has a heart, Thor is present but he's a friend now, Yes I am once more jumping into the deep end, but only for Loki, gender bending the rules, good ol' smut, he's still batshit crazy, no triangle in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: After two hundred years of a prosperous marriage, Loki is ready for something more. Something substantial and lasting that can be shared by both he and Thanos. Loki wants a baby, and he's going to use every trick in the book to get one.





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in and calmly lays this sequel at your feet*
> 
> Please read Tale as Old as Time, if you have not yet done so. This is a sequel to my first successful FrostTyrant work. Thank you!

In the two hundred years of his marriage, Loki had wanted for nothing. Indeed, sometimes he had to find ways to amuse himself, keep his mind sharp and occupied. His beautiful library provided much joy, but there were only so many hours one could while away in a stunning room with companions of paper whispering knowledge into his ears.  

After putting much thought into it, Loki decided that his world revolved around two things. Thanos, and mischief. 

Thanos was, of course, his husband, and the most powerful being in the universe. Just a decade ago he had procured the third Infinity Stone, setting it into his all powerful Gauntlet. He was still searching for the other three. The power the titan wielded without thought of consequence never failed to make Loki feel hot, his thighs clench in want. 

To have that much power within him, pulsing and on the verge of destroying him, was addictive to say the least. 

Love. That's what it was. Crazy and ambitious, and selfish, but Loki adored the moments when he could make Thanos laugh, or turn those glowing blue eyes into a soft lavender. Those were the moments when Loki felt ethereal and light, as if he were made of moonbeams and starlight, adored and cherished. 

Oh yes, his life here in Sanctuary had been infinitely better than on Jotunheim. 

The other thing his life revolved around was mischief. When he was bored, or needed a laugh, or saw an opportunity to make someone's life miserable, he never let it pass. Most of the time his mischief was caused by his desire to draw Thanos' attention back to himself, or to make the titan relax and laugh with his wild and oft times, dangerous, schemes. 

More than once someone had died because of Loki, but he chose his targets based on how despicable they were, so his conscious was not overburdened. He once saw a man beating his wife on the streets while Loki was surveying a new building, and he had the man run through a maze, chased by a monster, while holding live coals. He and Thanos had made a bet as to what would kill the bastard first, the beast, or the strangling vines that covered the walls of the maze. 

Thanos never seemed to mind Loki's schemes. Even when they conflicted with Thanos' rule, the titan would find some way to spin it in his favor. Of course, Loki would get a lecture later on, and would vow with tears and pants that he would never do it again. They both knew it was rot, but they continued their games, as they never hurt each other, only the poor helpless fools who got caught in the traps. 

What good was being the queen of the universe without having a bit of fun?

As the anniversary of their two hundred years of marriage approached, Loki began to turn another idea around in his mind. One that had taken seed long ago, but had been placed in an empty box and left to gather dust. Now Loki was polishing it, turning the idea about from every angle, thinking and overthinking until he felt he might burst with all the possibilities. 

He would have to bring it up carefully. Calculate every response. Thanos might be open to the suggestion, or he might hate it. There was no way of knowing, Loki would just have to adapt to whatever way the conversation turned. 

He planned it for the anniversary feast. In the middle of a grand tournament, Loki could slip it in, and if Thanos hated it, he could change subjects without getting too awkward. 

Loki dressed himself in all his beautiful glory. Black sheer gauze over his cobalt skin, dripping with rubies that matched his eyes. Gold coins jingled around his hips as he moved, and his hair was elaborately braided, adorned with fire crystals. After all these years his wedding braid remained behind his right ear, and the symbol Thanos had tied to it had finally been explained. It was the infinity symbol, for Thanos had claimed rulership over time itself. On his left hand, his wedding ring sparkled with a fresh polish. 

The crowd greeted him with thunderous cheers, shouting their love and adorable for their queen. Loki had venerated himself in the eyes of the population, by stilling the rage of the titan, and bringing prosperity and safety to its poorest members. Since Thanos let him do as he wished, Loki had picked up a few pet projects in the city. 

With a generous wave of his hand, Loki took his seat on his throne that had been set before the tournament balcony. Warriors would fight and die for his honor this day. It used to disquiet him, but now Loki would pick a few of his favorites and see how far they got. None of them were quite like Thor of Asgard, but it was fun to give Thanos that reminder now and then. 

Loki smiled softly at the memory. He had been so uncertain back then, so hesitant to expose his vulnerable sides. He still held onto the hope that he would be able to see the charming prince of Asgard again one day. 

Thanos finally arrived, and as he sat in his massive chair the horns blared, declaring the beginning of the tournament. Loki knew the first few fights would be boring, and his favorite wouldn't arrive until later, so he settled back, pacing himself. It wasn't the tournament he was looking forward to, but getting carried off afterwards. 

It wasn't long before his sly eyes targeted his husband, a suggestive smile curling his lips up. Thanos noticed, of course, but did nothing, waiting for Loki to make his move. The queen slid from his throne and padded over, hopping right onto Thanos' lap, his favorite seat to watch from. It was a common sight now, to see Loki feeding the big titan grapes or bits of meat from his fingers, a giant hand resting on an exposed thigh. 

Loki _loved_ being so spoiled. 

One of Loki's favorites was doing poorly, and by the second half he was dead. Loki's first choice, however, a woman of slight build and impressive speeds, was doing well, winning all of her matches. 

"Darling, have you thought about my gift?"

Thanos grunted, his tongue absently licking the finger that strayed near his lip. "What gift are you referring?"

"My anniversary gift! It's a rather big one, you know. It ought to be... well, _special_."

Now the blue eyes were focused on him. Thanos knew exactly when Loki was working to get something he wanted. "What did you have in mind, my jewel?"

Now that he had Thanos' attention, Loki perked up, pressing himself closer to the armored chest. "Do you recall... quite a while ago, when we explored our deepest desires?" 

Thanos shifted, his hand sliding up towards a blue hip and squeezing. "Go on."

Loki's lips twitched, eyes sparkling. "There was something we spoke about. I am not sure if you have given it much thought but, I have. We need a little one running about the halls, terrorizing Plenko and Gamora. Darling, I want a son."

In two hundred years of marriage, Loki had never seen Thanos stunned. Or flabbergasted. Or lost for words. Yet that was the only way to describe the way the jaw dropped, the blue eyes widening, yet no sound came forth. 

After several minutes of silence, save for the roar of the tournament in the background, Loki's smile slipped, his stomach beginning to drop the longer Thanos stared at him. 

"Did... did you hear me? Thanos?"

"I thought I expressed my concern for such a scheme before."

Loki's face flushed a deep purple at hearing it called a 'scheme'.  

"Y-you did. I said I _thought_ about it, and I have come up with a solution-"

"Does it involve risking your life? For if it does, my answer is no."

"No! You- you idiot! With the proper preparations, the risks will be just the same as if I was-"

"So there is risk."

"There is always risk when having a baby!"

Loki's voice had gotten very loud, and a few nearby gave him startled looks, glancing down at his stomach, then hastily away. Splendid. It will be known throughout the city in an hour that he was with child. The only problem was that he wasn't. Yet. 

Loki glared daggers, crossing his arms and pulling away. "Why don't you listen to me before jumping to conclusions? I know it's something you want, and... and I want it as well. Don't you think of it?"

He took up Thanos' hand, moving it to his stomach, where the promise of the future would take root. Ah, there was the slight catch in the titan's breath, the softening of the eyes as he imagined, as they both crafted in their minds the possibilities. 

Thanos seemed to struggle, his lips pressed tight together, until he spoke. "You have... thought this through carefully?"

Loki nodded, grazing his fingertips along the ridged jaw. "I want something that we have made together. I want to look at my child and see your eyes."

Thanos gave a soft snort, resting back against the chair. "It will have your eyes. And your love of mischief. It will run me to the edge of the galaxy, and make all my hair fall out."

Loki's hope fluttered to life, and he smiled once more. "Perhaps he will have your commanding presence, and your abilities. Either way, I will love him deeply."

Thanos sighed, his eyes closing momentarily. Loath as he was to admit it, he had absolutely no resistance to Loki's desires. It was a deep longing of his to see his queen swell and carry his progeny. One he thought he would never get to see fulfilled. 

"Tell me of your plan, my jewel, and we will see if this is a path we can walk together."

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! That didn't take too long. Mwah! Enjoy it! This chapter is explicit and contains that glorious smut you all love and adore. ;)

"Absolutely not!" 

Loki sat calmly on a deep red velvet couch in the sitting area of Thanos' rooms, unshaken by the way the big titan snapped at him. This was a mood he was well familiar with, though it was very rarely leveled at him. However, he had learned that when facing Thanos' wrath, it was always best to be the opposite of his behavior. 

When Thanos roared, Loki was the quiet whisper. When Thanos was as still and stubborn as an ox, Loki would be the cattle prod. 

For the moment, Loki merely had to present his case, and wait for Thanos to accept it. 

"You are angry because it is Asgard," Loki said, inspecting the golden bangles on his wrist. 

Thanos snorted, kicking out at a feeble side table, sending it across the room. Oh dear, he was kicking already? 

After such an outburst, Thanos seemed to take back control of himself, standing farther away with his hands behind his back. 

"I would not have you enter that glittering, rancid realm of filth!"

"Such harsh names. And why is that?"

"You know very well, Loki!"

"Remind me, darling. My memory is faulty."

Another growl of irritation came from Thanos. "I'll not have you anywhere near that- that-"

"That self centered, reckless, and unattractive golden idiot?" Loki asked, quite innocently. 

Thanos gave him a sharp look, the tempest stilling for a moment. "Is that how you think of him?"

Loki tried to keep his lips from twitching, but he was amused. "Need I remind you that no one can compare to the incredible being that stands before me? Whom I have faithfully devoted myself to for the past two hundred years?" 

Thanos looked away, shifting from one foot to the other, gruffing quietly. Once put that way, his jealousy seemed silly. 

To help him out, Loki slipped from the couch and padded over, the black gauze floating as he moved, coming to stand next to his husband and rest a hand on his thick forearm. 

"Thanos. I am going there for information _only_. The spells I need are most assuredly there, with instructions for how to proceed. The king and queen will not turn me away for fear of offending you. Do you think I wish to go to the very realm that crippled my home? Dine and smile with those who have done my people a great wrong? Did you stop to remember why I have every reason to _hate_ Asgard?"

It was technically true, however, Loki had barely given the realm passing thought, except in envy that he was not there. The great war had occurred before Loki's birth, and only ended when he was an infant. He had only heard stories of Jotunheim's greatness, it's majesty, and power, before his father's greed had drawn the eyes of the Golden Realm and ruined them. 

But letting Thanos think that Loki nursed an ancient grudge would only help his cause. 

He could see it simmer in the titan's mind, until finally Thanos sighed, his shoulders dropping minutely. Loki knew he was halfway to victory. Patiently he waited, like a fisherman with live bait.

"Explain it again," Thanos said, his tone contemplative. 

Loki nodded and hit a button on a screen nearby. "I think this time I shall have help, and perhaps another source will help convince you of the safety of my plan."

For the brief minute they waited, Loki tugged Thanos over to the couch again so they could sit, and he could snuggle up against his husband's side. Absently, as if he no longer thought about it, Thanos' hand rested on Loki's hip. 

The door opened, and Doctor Hatley came in, her soft boots clicking, and she smiled brightly at her monarchs as she gave a deep bow. She and Loki exchanged greetings, their friendship having deepened over the years. Hatley was no longer a young woman, but age had settled gracefully on her, with silver streaks in her blonde hair, and well placed wrinkles that only added wisdom to her face. Her extended life had been a product of her research, but she knew her time was still finite. 

"Doctor, please give your opinion about the transformation spells."

Hatley sat nearby, one of the only people at ease in the presence of the Titan, and idly flipped her long braid over a shoulder as she spoke. 

"The spells are quite simple, My King. It is a binding spell that has a time limit, one that will run out at the designated time, which we will set. It is powerful enough to last for the duration we need, and not difficult to execute. With Loki's inherent abilities, it will be even more safe, as it will not be altering his basic genetics. Only certain features."

Thanos didn't look convinced yet, but he was thinking it over. "Do you believe it will not endanger his life?"

"The spell, Sir? No, not at all."

"And the.... the child?"

Hatley nodded. "I have been studying the Jotnar, and I believe I can provide the necessary care to the queen to ensure a healthy and stable pregnancy. It will be like any other, My King, which means there is a level of risk involved, but Loki is quite capable, and healthy. I do not see why this could not succeed."

Loki gently nuzzled his forehead against an arm while his husband thought it over. The fact that Thanos was so reluctant demonstrated how much value he put in Loki's health and happiness. 

He found blue eyes turned towards him, and Loki tried to exude serene confidence. He _wanted_ this, damnit. Yearned for it. 

"You are asking me.... to part with my jewel for a time?" Thanos asked. 

Loki's heart started to flip with happiness. Thanos was yielding. "Only for a month, at the longest! I must learn the spell and be certain I have all the instructions to prepare. Think of the reward, my love!"

Thanos grunted, leaning surly back against the couch. "Gamora is going with you."

"Of course."

"And she has my full power to whisk you away if it becomes dangerous."

"Very well."

"And if that bastard touches you, his life is forfeit!"

"You say the sweetest things!" Loki cried, sliding right onto Thanos' lap and kissing the purple jaw, making sounds of delight. 

It was clear he was going nowhere in a hurry, showering his husband with attention, so that Doctor Hatley rose with a little smirk, gave a bow, and retreated, leaving the monarchs to their devices. 

Loki's hands were wandering, greedy and demanding, intent on distracting his husband from the worry of his trip, and perhaps to further convince the stubborn mind. Thanos was still, however, as still as marble, which was never a good sign. Loki had to get him to relax. 

He pressed closer, lips seeking a mouth. "Thanos... darling. Tyrant of my heart, would you grant me permission to persuade you further?"

Thanos seemed to shake himself from his thoughts. "I know your intentions, Loki, and I am afraid it would not serve to distract me tonight."

"Is that a challenge?" Loki leaned back, smile growing, crooked and devious, enough to finally catch Thanos' attention. "I think I may have some trick up my sleeve. Let me show you what I have in mind."

Loki closed his eyes, tapping into his magic reserve, feeling it ebb and flow beneath the surface of his skin. He need not change too much, only altering a few key elements. Taking in a breath, he focused and began to change. The first difference was his height and weight, his body thickening as if someone had blown air into him, expanding him in every direction. His hips changed, along with his waist, becoming more feminine, curved and rounded, though keeping the stocky appearance. One last change took place, and when it was finished, Loki opened his eyes to smile sweetly at his husband. 

Thanos stared back with a brilliant poker face, but Loki could see how astonished the titan was. Then Thanos relaxed, a smile appearing. 

"I see. This is how you will accomplish your goal, then?"

"Is this not a better size?" Loki asked, looking himself over. Yes, he was larger, now a proper Jotun size, though he was still a head shorter than Thanos. It was strange, having to get used to this. He was accustomed to being tiny and petite in his husband's arms, now he filled them. "There! Now you need not fear of breaking me." 

Loki's beaming smile won Thanos over, the titan shaking his great head while a hand came up to caress the dark hair. 

"Large or small, my jewel, you have always managed to please me."

Loki made a sound almost like a purr, then took hold of the hand and directed it down his body, caressing him on the way, then slipped it between his legs. 

"Perhaps this will please you, then," he breathed, showing off the final surprise. 

Thanos blinked, stiffening as his fingers explored. 

Then Loki found himself on his back, legs spread wide, the titan tearing away the black gauze to get a good look. Loki couldn't help but laugh at the ferocity, that inability to wait a second longer. 

"Like it?" He purred, twisting fingers in his hair while he watched. 

Thanos did not answer, only brushed the pads of his fingers along the violet lips of Loki's fresh, new cunt, pausing as the Jotun shuddered and keened at the sensitivity. He noticed how Loki's eyes fluttered shut, and he did it again, parting the flesh to find glistening slickness to coat his fingers. 

Loki bucked his hips. "Are you just going to _look_?"

"Your cock is gone," Thanos replied, sounds almost reticent. 

"Well, yes. But I could have both, I suppose, I merely thought this way would be simpler, but if you would rather-"

The rest of the words were choked off as Thanos applied his talented tongue to the inner thighs, working his way up to the apex. 

"I will taste you, little gem," he rumbled, breathing hotly on skin that was already alert, the thighs twitching beside his head.  

"Then do it!" Loki begged, hating how his voice was higher than before, tense with want and need. "P-please?"

The seal of the hot mouth on his cool flesh made Loki cry out, sucking in a sharp breath then releasing it in a groan while he was helplessly assaulted by the rough and wicked tongue. 

"Thanos! Oh please!" 

If he was capable of thought, Loki might have admitted that he had vastly underestimated the changes that this would cause. How overwhelming and intense the sensations were. How he could feel every twitch of the tongue and the way it sent sharp spikes of pleasure up his spine, dissolving his mind into nothing but reactionary goo. 

This was vastly different. What would it feel like to be fucked?

It took all too quickly for him to break, unable to withstand the driving pleasure. He didn't know where he was, only that his muscles refused to work, and he was so hot that ice crystals were forming on his skin. Thanos licked those all away. 

"Did you enjoy that, pet?" 

The spent Jotun whined and waved an arm in the air, admitting defeat. Thanos chuckled, picking him up with ease and transporting him from the couch to the more comfortable bed. Loki did not protest, but refused to release the titan once set down. 

"We have just begun," he said, red eyes still dark with lust. He tugged harder, and Thanos dutifully followed, their clothes disappeared altogether. 

"Can you stand more?" Thanos asked, nuzzling against the queen's belly. 

"I could not stand it if you _stopped_ ," Loki replied, shifting his larger body so he would be more comfortable. For once he did not feel as if Thanos' weight would crush him. Being large had its advantages. Of course, being small and adorable was just as good. 

"This is all too easy," Thanos teased, slipping his fingers into the wetness he had left behind, making Loki gasp with renewed pleasure. "You could take me right now, couldn't you?"

Loki's back arched when the fingers twisted. Sometimes, he could order Thanos, and be obeyed, and sometimes Loki had no will to take control. He was like this right now, simply enjoying, and waiting for Thanos to know when the time was right. 

The titan waited only a few minutes, then shifted up to his knees, pulling Loki flush against him, legs spread in welcome. He pressed the bulbous head of his enormous cock against the deep violet lips, taking a second to implant the glorious sight in this memory. 

"My King..." Loki whispered. 

The titan relented, easing inside bit by bit, caressing Loki while the Jotun groaned and shook, but stayed steady as he was filled to the brink, stretched in an entirely different way from before. 

"GODS!" Loki cries, digging his fingernails into Thanos' arms. " _Ah_!" 

When Thanos was fully inside he kissed Loki, deep and possessive. 

"Move, damn you!" 

Loki almost regretted the order as the titan's hips snapped, and he nearly passed out. He had taken some brutal sex over the years, and had enjoyed every second of it, but this.... oh, _this_! 

What Loki hadn't understood about the difference between male and females, was the ability for women to have orgasm after orgasm, one after the other, unlike men who could spend and be finished. 

Now he understood all too well. It would be his undoing, for Thanos took full advantage of  it. 

He didn't know much time had passed, and he ceased trying to keep count of how many peaks he had endured, but when Thanos finally grunted and filled him with seed, Loki felt as if he had been pummeled by a raging winter storm. 

His consciousness tried to slip away as Thanos took care of him, bathing his body and bringing him back to rest on the bed. Loki was floating on an entirely different plane of existence, and nothing at all could bring him down. 

When he woke, Loki immediately registered the warmth of his husband by his side. The second thing he noticed was how much smaller he was, back to his original size. This was why he needed the spell. 

Thanos knew he was awake, of course, betrayed by the changing of his breathing. 

"Any regrets, my jewel?" He asked, rubbing blunt fingers through dark hair. Loki shivered with the knowledge of where they had been. 

"None, whatsoever," he replied, snuggling back down against the titan's side. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just getting my writer muscles stretched. See you next time!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for how long this took, but I have literally just finished a college class so I was very busy. Anyway, Infinity Wars gave me the boost I needed, and GOOD LORD DID YOU ALL SEE THAT SCENE?! YES, THAT SCENE. I PRETTY MUCH COMBUSTED IN THE THEATER, I GOT MY FROSTYRANT SCENE YOU GUYS. Sure, it ended in misery, BUT I NOW HAVE MATERIAL FOR DECADES. 
> 
> I WILL FIX THE PAIN WITH FLUFF SO HELP ME

Loki stepped from his ship, full of the brightest energy to rival the sun, a satisfied hum vibrating through his spine. He had arrived on Asgard, after having convinced Thanos to let him visit, and the royal house was out to greet him in force, with full honor guard. Getting his way never felt so good.

The trip did not come without its rules and parameters, of course, none of which Loki really objected to. Oh, he had _objected_ , of course, but just for show. So Thanos could yell at him and work out all that pent up anxiety, then fuck him nice and desperately when Loki had 'caved' to his demands.

Having Gamora tag along was not restrictive. Neither were the dozen Chitauri guards, who were on strict orders to behave and cause no problems. This was a diplomatic mission, entirely. One that Asgard had accepted due to the Prince's blunder a couple hundred years ago. They did not dare turn down the bride of Thanos.

Speaking of that blonde oaf....

Loki thought the sun had been shining brightly, but it obviously paled in comparison to the man's smile as he came roaring through the landing pad to sweep Loki off his feet in a big hug. He should have expected it, but it left Loki gasping for breath as his lungs were squeezed by ridiculous arms.

"Stop! You idiot! This is not! Dignified!"

Thor placed him down, laughing, and let Loki stagger a bit, carefully dropping his arms. Loki took a second to appreciate that there would be no more unwanted touching. Loki subtly lowered his hand to the side, signaling Gamora to put away her weapon. She did so with a disappointed huff.

"Forgive me, my friend, it has just been so long! You promised to visit me ages ago!"

Loki carefully set his hair right. "I promised no such thing. I _said_ that maybe I could visit once Thanos no longer shattered things when someone spoke your name."

Thor just gave a laugh, as if Loki had been exaggerating. Which he wasn't. "Whatever the reason, I was overjoyed to get your message. It took some convincing of the Allfather, but they saw the need for relations to improve." Thor dropped the sunny attitude for just a moment, looking the Jotun over carefully. "You are looking well. Are you still... happy?"

It was a surprising question, but Loki relaxed his shoulders and gave the prince a genuine smile, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I am. It is kind of you to ask."

Last time they had spoken, Thor had shown regret that they had not been destined for each other. Loki  had been quite sure that if Thanos had not been in his life, had not accepted him so fully, that he would have left with Thor without a moment's hesitation. But it was not to be.

Thor gave a resigned nod, then returned to his jovial state. "We have quite a feast planned for you! My father is off world and regrets to say he will not be joining us. But Mother is most eager to speak with you. She says your perspective on the Mad Titan is fascinating, and she wants to add your story to her weaving."

"Your mother is a weaver?"

They started walking, Thor keeping his steps regal and short to allow Loki the space to keep up and look dignified. Behind them trailed Gamora and Loki's retinue, all the Chitauri clicking to each other in their strange language. At least they looked intimidating, coming from a race of parasitic warriors.

Asgard was impressive, Loki had to admit. He admired their loyalty to the gold scheme. After so long living in a Dark Fortress of Doom, the gold was stunning. Thor was more than happy to show him around, and they garnered plenty of stares. Loki wasn't sure if the people stared harder at Gamora's green skin, or his own blue. Did they not see other races in this place? How strange, Loki was used to a mixed pot of thousands of different kinds of people, spanning the galaxy that Thanos had conquered. Just seeing one skin tone was... alien.

They walked through the market, and Loki's eyes lingered on the children who came out to throw flowers at the visiting dignitary. They had no concept of Jotnar, and why their realms were enemies. They were children, and they took every opportunity to have a holiday for fun. 

The adults were a different matter entirely. Some glared at him with open hostility, while others merely looked disapproving. Loki didn't let it bother him. He had been sold off by his father, he had no loyalty to Jotunheim any longer. 

Thor, however, noticed. "It has been a while since the Frost Giants have walked these streets," he rumbled, almost apologetically. "But negotiations are in place. Laufey has regained much of his economy, and has been pressing for trade with different realms. Soon we may see Jotun merchants here again."

Loki gave him a sharp look, looking around as if he could spot his kin, then lowered his voice. "I would be _very_ cautious in meeting with Laufey. He harbors a hatred for Asgard so deep, the sunlight cannot reach it. Do not plant crops during his false spring."

Thor blinked in confusion. "I'm.... I'm sorry, what does this mean?" 

"Oh, do you not have a saying like that? A false spring is deceptively warm, so you start to plant crops, but then a late winter storm could arise and wipe it all out."

"Ah!" Thor exclaimed, grinning with pleasure to have learned something. Had he even _listened_ to Loki's warning? "Like a grain of salt!" 

"Why would you use salt for planting?"

"No, that is not what it means..."

They argued about idioms for a while longer, until they arrived at the courtyard of the palace, and at last Loki felt safer from the stares of the crowds. There he found the queen waiting to greet them, and Loki could see at once that he was in the presence of a wise and accomplished sorceress. Of course he was most polite, and to his shock she greeted him as an equal. Well, his husband was Thanos, after all. 

"I hope my son has been on his best behavior," Frigga smiled, and to Loki's amusement Thor cleared his throat and managed to look sheepish. "He has spoken of nothing but your visit for the past month. There is time yet for you to rest before the feast tonight. Is there anything we can do for you in the meantime?"

Loki accepted her kind hospitality, assuring the queen that everything was well. He spent a quiet hour resting and preparing himself. Asgardian feasts were rowdy, so he had heard, but he was being placed in the seat of honor, far away from the rabble, which suited him just fine. Gamora would get twitchy if anyone got too close. 

"I don't like it here." 

Speaking of Gamora, she was sharpening her knife by the window. 

"What's the difference between here and home?" Loki asked, settling a circlet of twisted white metal on his head. It was a nice contrast to his black hair. 

"At home the people love and respect you. Here, they look at you as if you had crawled out of primordial mud."

Loki snorted. "And if an Asgardian had wandered onto Jotunheim they would be frozen before they could take five steps. It is an old rivalry, daughter, long before I was born."

"Don't call me that," Gamora grumbled halfheartedly. "I can't guarantee there won't be blood if someone threatens you."

"You won't touch anyone unless I say so!" Loki hissed, turning to give her a sharp glare. "The queen won't suffer her subjects to be so rude. Not only would it reflect badly on her, but it could jeopardize relations with Thanos. They can _not_ risk that. So you will let me handle any threats with diplomacy first. Agreed?"

Gamora scoffed, moodily returning to her knife. "Spoil sport."

They made it to the feast where Loki was seated next to Queen Frigga, with Thor set a few seats down. Thor looked like he was pouting because of it, but soon his companions managed to draw him out, and after a few drinks his laughter rang to the rafters. 

Loki tried to ignore how pleasant that laughter was. He no longer held a torch for the prince, but he also couldn't deny what a fine specimen he was. Instead, Loki turned his attention to Frigga, and they spoke of intergalactic politics, as well as the relations between their realms. Laufey was moving for a treaty, which was both interesting and worrisome. Loki almost gave the same warning to Frigga not to trust his power hungry father, but he had the sense that the queen already had judged Laufey for herself. 

"Now, as stimulating as our conversation has been, I believe we ought to discuss the real reason you are here," Frigga said, refilling Loki's cup. 

Loki blinked as innocently as he could. "The real reason?"

Frigga gave him a knowing smile. "You are far too clever to pretend ignorance. Come now, there is something here that you want. Better to be honest with your intentions, Your Grace."

Loki couldn't help but like this woman. Even still, he wasn't about to give away all his secrets. He leaned forward with excitement that he didn't have to feign. "I have heard that the library of Asgard has no equal. I was curious to know if that was so."

"Our library?" Frigga mused, eyebrows lifted. "And what sorts of things would you be searching for in this library?"

Loki waved a hand. "History, arts, hidden knowledge of myths that are only spoken about in whispers for no one knows the truth. My husband has crafted an impressive collection of the galaxy for my pleasure, but everyone agrees that Asgard's collection is ancient, and holds so much more."

The queen regarded him for a quiet minute. "So.... you are a scholar?"

Loki smiled brightly in return. "Precisely! I have a list of topics I wished to research, starting with the forming of the realms."

"And this research has nothing at all to do with the Infinity Stones?"

Loki paused. Is that what she thought? "I'm afraid I don't know to what you are referring."

"No? You're not familiar with the stones your husband is collecting? Or so the rumors say."

Loki had to backtrack. "Oh, those! I have no involvement in his hobbies." 

He calmly sipped his wine while the queen scrutinized him. He could feel ice crystals forming in his pits. Steady, Loki. He had nothing to fear. 

"I see," she finally said, and if Loki did not have iron control he would have sagged in relief. "Then our archives are open to you, with sensitive material being kept back, of course."

Loki nodded in acceptance. There was no point in arguing that. "I am very grateful for your hospitality, Your Majesty."

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"A month, I think. Any longer and my husband would come searching for me."

Frigga's lips twitched. "Then you and I will have plenty of time to speak of more matters." She glanced at her son a little ways away. "I will attempt to keep Thor busy, so he is not an interruption."

"That might be for the best."

Later on in his rooms, Loki was laughing at how well off his scheme was going already. The queen mother thought he was researching the Infinity Stones! She could not suspect his real purpose, and he would have access to all the spells he would need. 

Things were going exactly as he planned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can write steadily for now on. I'm loving this dynamic with Loki and Thor, and of course, with Frigga. Now everyone leave me alone, i'm still dead in my coffin from that fucking movie.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I DIDN'T START OFF WITH THE INTENTION OF WRITING AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER. It just happened. 
> 
> Anyway, have some Loki and Frigga moments, some 'what ifs', and some snark.

Loki started his research the very next day. It took him a while to get to the library, however, because first the precious golden prince wanted to take him out to sight see. And sure, yes, riding the creatures called horses was very fun, and exploring some of Asgard's caves was also fun, but Loki had to eventually beg Thor to take him to the library and get started on his work.

By some mysterious turn of events, that became their routine. Thor would show up at Loki's door in the mornings with a bright smile and interesting plans that Loki was unable to refuse, and they would have adventures in the morning and be back in time for lunch. Then Loki would pour over books and tomes until the evening meal.

Gamora followed them everywhere, suspicious eyes always leveled at Thor, but the prince behaved himself. Watching them together was like watching siblings, with the banter back and forth, the cheerful insults, and somehow managing to find trouble even in the simplest of outings.

"I _told_ you that plant was poisonous! But you just _had_ to eat it, didn't you?"

"Well, you didn't have to punch me in the gut to make me throw it up, Loki!"

"Sure, next time I'll just let you _die_."

Gamora sighed as they left the stable, glad that things would be quiet for the afternoon. She prayed to whatever deity her people used to believe in that she wouldn't be asked to babysit. 

Loki's focus was absolute when reading, he wouldn't even allow Thor to sit with him, as the prince was too much of a distraction. For days Loki searched, pouring over pages and scrolls, diving into older places for the spell that he sought. He knew the keepers of the books were watching him on the queen's orders, so he tried to show random picks, all the while getting closer to his true goals.

Finally, he found it!

With triumph, Loki furiously took notes, cross referencing different books about Jotun anatomy and ingredients. He needed to make sure it was right for his body, and his needs. He skipped three days of adventuring with Thor in order to focus, ignoring all inquiries.

Then he realized with horror that he was missing an ingredient. There it was, the eye of a Horned Snerk, a key component that would connect time to a physical form, and he couldn't find where the damned creature lived!

He searched through eco-systems and planets and even through lists of known extinct species, fearing the worst, but he could find no trail of where to find the tiny creatures. He wouldn't give up, but eventually Gamora had to drag him away to get some sleep.

When Loki emerged from the library on the third morning, tired circles beneath his eyes and his hair in a messy braid, he was shocked to find a messenger from the Queen, who had an invitation for lunch in her private garden.

Loki barely had time to return to his rooms, freshen up with a bath, make his hair presentable, and rush to the Queen's garden. If she had any suspicions of how anxious he was, she didn't show it. Instead Frigga greeted Loki and showered him with polite conversation, along with the tastiest baked sweets Loki had ever eaten. He shoved several in his mouth without shame. He might have skipped a few meals in his excitement.

Anxiety melted away as Frigga made him feel quite at home, talking to Loki as an equal, inquiring about his magic, his tricks, and his education. As Loki loved to talk about magic any time of the day, he was drawn in, and they discussed the different magical theories and which proved to be more efficient. It was delightful to find someone as well versed as he, and Loki even learned a few things just by listening to Frigga's arguments. Apparently his education had holes in it, which irked him.

They skirted around the topic of Jotunheim, but Frigga informed him that Laufey was pressuring Asgard into a new treaty, as the Frost Giants now had enough support from neighboring realms to confront Odin. Loki's nose twitched at the gossip, but he didn't care enough to ask about his family. He had left them behind long ago.

So he let the topic drop, and instead moved on.

"And how is your research getting along?" Frigga asked, pouring Loki more delightful tea. As much as Loki wanted to trust the queen, he had checked for spells, or poisons. It was a useful skill he had picked up over the years as Thanos' spouse.

  "Oh, quite well!" Loki smiled, ready to give her an easy, and misdirecting answer. 

Frigga listened for about a minute before she set her cup down. "Lovely! And what about your real research?"

Loki managed to keep a calm outlook. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Your Majesty."

Her smile was golden. "Please. Call me Frigga. And you know perfectly well what I meant, I thought we were past this." She chided.

"Have I done anything to be suspicious?" Loki asked, a little stiffly.

"On the contrary! You are _not_ suspicious. Not in the _least_. Which is why I suspect something."

Loki struggled not to laugh, and the way her eyes danced with merriment made it even harder. Damnit, but he liked this queen.

"Loki, I knew your mother quite well. Farbauti was an intelligent, quick witted, and charming woman. All of which you've inherited, thankfully."

Loki felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "I barely remember her."

"Her death was a crushing blow to an already broken man," Frigga said softly. "I expected her son to be as cunning as she was, and I am not disappointed." She leaned back, completely at ease with her surroundings, and Loki was silently taking notes on her poise. "So here you are, the spouse of the mightiest being in the galaxy, taking a holiday to study birds, weather patterns, plants, and oh yes, magic. What in the nine glorious realms could you possibly be up to, I ask myself? I've watched carefully to see if you would stray too close to sensitive topics, but you haven't."

Loki scowled slightly. "So you have been watching me."

"As is my right, as we aren't _exactly_ allies, now are we?" Frigga gave him a wistful smile. "Once, we might have been."

Loki felt a small chill that might have been just a breeze. "What does that mean?"

"Only that Farbauti and I had many plans. Most of them died with her." Frigga sighed, and in her eyes Loki saw the sorrow that he had locked away as a child. It threatened to choke him, but he looked away and blinked until the moment passed.

He noticed the sun on the flower beds, the bees that traveled from rose to rose. It was a silent peace that comforted without smothering.

"So if I could extend a mother's hand and gain what satisfaction I can from helping the son of a friend... what can I do, Loki? How may I help?"

Loki struggled and squirmed beneath her gaze. He wanted to trust her, of course, but that might just be the careful manipulations she had used about his mother. It was brilliant, of course, and he was quite impressed. But still, how could he politely refuse? Did he even dare?

"What was she like?" Loki found himself asking instead, surprising the both of them. "What was... her favorite type of flower?"

Frigga didn't seem to mind the tangent. "Farbauti was a strong, capable woman. She used to come here often, and we would discuss how frustrating it was to have husbands who were constantly feuding. Pissing contests, she used to call them." Frigga had to laugh, but when she waved a hand Loki saw a tulip float towards them, landing in his lap. "These were her favorites. She used to take buckets of them home with her. I grew this special type that she liked to decorate the palace with. Jotunheim was quite beautiful before the war, you know."

Loki brushed shaky fingers along the stem and leaves, finding himself quite at a loss for words. He remembered these flowers. Farbauti had cast them in spells to never wilt. They used to decorate his nursery, and his rooms, adding cheerful color to the walls of ice and stone.

Laufey had destroyed all but one, that Loki had hidden in his room. He had forgotten about it when he packed to marry Thanos. He wondered if it was still there.

He brushed away a tear, willing himself not to become emotional in front of Frigga. Thankfully she was silent, allowing him the privacy of his emotions.

"I... I need to find a Horned Snerk."

Frigga blinked in confusion. "A what, dear?"

"A Horned Snerk," Loki clarified, weaving his mother's preservation spell on the tulip. "I know they exist, I can't seem to find what planet they are inhabitants of."

Frigga mulled that information over, tilting her head to one side. "Whatever would you need-" She stopped, narrowing her eyes. "Loki Laufeyson, what _are_ you planning?"

"Just a bit of mischief," Loki assured her, smiling as he got his bearings back. "A bit of fun for my husband to enjoy. Well, for me to enjoy as well. Together is better, of course."

His insinuations didn't seem to phase her. "You came all this way to research a Horned Snerk?"

"No, I came to research a spell, which involves a Horned Snerk."

"The only spells that do that involve time. A tricky bit of magic in the best circumstances."

"Which is why I came to the experts."

"Now you're getting saucy, young man."

"Which you praised me for just moments ago. Will you _help_ me?"

Now the tables were turned on Frigga, who could hardly deny him after making an offer. Loki was a very quick study, she thought with pride. She could strangle Odin for letting the boy slip through her fingers.

"Snerks don't live on planets, dear," she said quite calmly. "Now what are you planning?"

"That's only half an answer," Loki pouted. "I'm planning a gift for my husband. It's our anniversary."

Frigga's lips twitched. "What could you give the titan that he doesn't already have?"

"My _undying_ fidelity. I have to get creative, you know."

"Snerks are creatures that live on the edge of the flow of time. They can see up to three different streams, as the legends go. They can be used in spells to anchor a stream to a physical object."

"I should be writing this down, but it's already in my notes."

" _Time_ originates from the creation of the Great Tree."

Loki's eyes slowly widened in understanding. "Of course," he whispered, tapping his fingers on his lips. "Each realm has it's own _time_.... and yet they are connected by Yggdrasil."

"Loki."

"Hmm?" He glanced up, meeting very worried and serious blue eyes.

"Loki, what are you making?"

Throwing all his caution to the wind, Loki sat up straighter. "I'm going to make a baby."

Frigga's mouth dropped open. She stared so hard, Loki wondered if her eyes might fall out.

"A _what_?!"

"They're adorable, so I'm told. Tiny versions of you that giggle when you poke them."

"Yes, I know what a baby is! What I don't understand is...." Frigga cut herself off, shaking her head. "Do you realize how dangerous that could be?"

Loki sighed, preparing himself for the lecture of a lifetime. "I am aware of the risks. I've already discussed them with my doctor, and-"

"Not just for you, but for the galaxy!"

Loki startled as Frigga stood up, abruptly pacing around the stones while she twitched her hands together.

"A _new_ titan? Thanos is mad enough to deal with, without adding his progeny into the mix! How would such a child turn out? Would they inherit his unstable mentality and lust for destruction?"

Loki didn't answer her. As much as he wished he could refute her claims, he knew his husband too well. Thanos was all of that and more. Just not to him. Loki, he had always treated with gentleness, respect, and love.

"Thor had _told_ me you were emotionally involved, but I didn't suspect to this degree!"

Now Loki felt cross. "What business does Thor have gossiping about me?" Loki felt a shock zip through him. "You... you didn't send him to the tournament to... on _purpose_ , did you?"

Frigga waved a distracted hand. "Oh, I had nothing to do with that mess. I had warned him not to be foolish. The boy didn't listen."

Loki nearly fell back with relief. "Then I do not see what the problem is. Thanos is my husband, and I wish to take the natural path and create a family."

Frigga fell back into her seat across from him, grabbing onto a hand. "Loki, I _implore_ you. Rethink this course! The galaxy is fragmenting enough by his hunger for power without adding more to it!"

Loki looked at their hands for a while, momentarily distracted by the color of her skin. It was fascinating. He had always wondered what it would be like to be Aesir. To live in sunshine and light and eat sweets and swim in warm pools of water. Maybe Thor would have been his brother.

Without thinking about it, Loki shifted. The blue of his skin gave way to the same shade and tone as Frigga's. The heritage lines disappeared, and his nails lost their dark color. When he glanced up at her, his eyes were a bright green.

He was shocked to find hers were filled with tears.

"My boy," she whispered, gently cupping his cheek. "You could have been mine. If Odin hadn't been so damn stupid."

That caused him to laugh, which felt good. He covered her hand with his own, keeping it there. Then he let it fall, and when their contact broke, the blue returned, and the warm air was once more suppressive on a body that was made for ice.

"Thank you," he smiled. "It feels good to be wanted. If you are this protective over a child you barely knew, how much more will I be for my own?"

Frigga sighed. "Is this what you want?"

"Will you try and stop me?" Loki asked softly, genuinely curious.

Frigga waited a few heartbeats before answering. "That is not my place anymore. All I can do is guard my people against the future."

"Perhaps you won't have to. Perhaps my compassion will balance his ambition."

Frigga mused over that. "It is a possibility, I suppose."

"And with something as time consuming as a _baby_ ," Loki went on. "Thanos won't have many opportunities to raid unsuspecting planets for a while. Now will he?"

Frigga broke in a slow smile. "I see. Is that the honey you are sweetening me with?"

"You are sweet enough already, dear Frigga."

Laughing at his absurd flattery, Frigga stood and walked Loki through her garden to the exit. "I am glad you have confided in me, Loki. I would like to look over your notes and make sure you have it all in order. Everything must be in alignment, or it could go wrong."

"I will happily turn them over for your perusal," Loki replied, though he would send an initial copy to Hatley first, just in case the queen was insincere. One could never be too careful. 

The walk was pleasant, and Loki left the meeting feeling both exhausted and invigorated. He fell into his bed, curling up into a tight ball, and dreamed of a large giantess rocking a tiny purple baby and crooning the lullaby he remembered as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next chapter should be baby making time! \o/ If that's not your thing, abandon ship now. Listen, I have no shame and I'm dragging you all down with me.
> 
> I just realized that I'm posting a chapter about mothers the DAY before Mother's Day. Wow. cuz that's not in my subconscious.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, spoiling you all with two chapters in one day, and even including smut. I got in hours of writing, and the next chapter is pure delight. I love you all! <3

The populace had not lasted well whilst their queen was off world. To be in the presence of the irate titan was to dance with death. Most of the nobles had taken a holiday, retreating to a safe place until Loki could return and soothe the king once more.

Two weeks was entirely too long. Half of the remaining nobles went missing, which provided a wonderful opportunity for new, ambitious ones to take their place. The palace was either shaking from the force of Thanos' rage, or strangled by a deadly silence. They couldn't decide which one was worse. Thanos' chief advisor, known as The Other, was enjoying the fear and the haunted respect, often seen smiling with broken teeth as the people trembled before the mighty throne. It was known that The Other was insane, anyway.

The worst part was when Thanos became so enraged that he blew up a small moon. Then they prayed for Loki to return, and swiftly.

The incident happened because of a marital spat. Loki had promised to set up a communication and call Thanos as least once a week until he returned.

Which Loki did, as promised.

He was practically bouncing in his seat, sending Gamora out of the room so he could have a private chat with his husband, and when Thanos' face came on screen, Loki broke into a happy squeal. It was good to see the adoration and warmth in the big purple face again.

Because Thanos' wasn't much of a talker, it was Loki who chattered on and on about his visit, mentioning the queen and the bright colors of the market, and how gold seemed to be the favorite of _everyone_. He mentioned how the commoners viewed him with suspicion, but the queen was warm and welcoming. Asgard was nice, but of course he missed his home, and would be returning to Sanctuary just as soon as he could.

Loki thought he was doing well, until he noticed that somewhere along the way Thanos' expression had turned stoney, and he only answered with short grunts, all of which were dangerous signs of his temper.

"Darling? Have I said something wrong?" Loki finally asked. "Talk to me, please. You look terribly upset."

Thanos grumbled under his breath.

"I didn't catch that."

"I _said_ that you haven't mentioned _him_."

Oh no. He wasn't going to play that game. "Mentioned who?" Loki said stubbornly, lifting his chin up.

"You know _who_ , Loki!" Thanos growled.

Loki was practically seething. "I have refrained from mentioning much of Thor because I know how much it upsets you. Is my consideration such a crime now?"

"What is it you've been doing that you can't tell me?"

"Why don't you ask Gamora, as I'm _sure_ she's been reporting to you my every move!"

By Thanos' stunned silence, Loki knew it was the truth, and he tossed his hands angrily up in the air.

"What am I supposed to do? Do you _want_ me to go on and on about how much fun I'm having in the forest and hunting, and exploring a new place with the one person in the galaxy you hate? Would that make you happy?"

"This is why you should have sent someone else in your stead!" Thanos snapped.

"Well I didn't! No one else knew what to look for! Honestly, it doesn't matter what I do, if I talk about him you'll be jealous, if I don't talk about him, you'll be suspicious! I can't do anything right, can I?"

Loki knew he was getting upset. The tears were already burning. Why did Thanos have to be such an idiot?! At least his emotions made the titan pause, and reconsider things.

"Loki..." Thanos sighed, rubbing a hand through his short, red hair. "I miss you. You've been gone for too long."

Loki sniffed, finding a handkerchief to wipe his eyes with. "You'll survive," he croaked out heartlessly. "It's been one week. Don't you trust me with a few weeks?"

He made his voice soft and pleading on purpose, seeing the immediate result of guilt and chagrin come over the titan. If Loki had been close by, he knew he would be snuggled in those great big arms, and oh how he ached for that.

"I trust you, my jewel," Thanos sighed, defeated by his queen. "It is the other one I do not trust."

"Well, I've fended him off before, if you recall, and I have Gamora as back up. So please, be good and wait for me? He's honestly not even toeing the line. Thor and I have been friends, and only friends. He's like the fun brother I never had. Mine were too busy bullying me for being so short." Loki sniffed again, dabbing the last of the tears from his face.

That placated Thanos, hearing the Asgardian described as a brother, and they ended the call with promises of love and affection upon Loki's return.

Then Thanos blew up a moon.

The tension in Sanctuary was becoming very thick.

But armed with the spell, and the knowledge of how to proceed, Loki ended his visit to Asgard early, with plenty of promises to Frigga and Thor that he would return. In truth, he had found something in the golden realm that he had never suspected was there. He would miss it, to be sure, but he was eager to return and get started.

He was so close to his goals.

What didn't surprise him at all was the crowds waiting for him, the cheering of thousands of voices as his ship landed in the courtyard, and the jubilation expressed with flowers, confetti, and random bits of clothes being thrown. The Ugarians showed their joy in strange ways.

Loki walked through it all, laughing and waving, until he reached the steps where Thanos awaited him. Abandoning decorum, Loki ran to his husband, tossed himself into the big arms, and kissed the titan, to the roaring approval of the crowd.

It was powerful, knowing that he was the only one who could tame the greatest being in the galaxy.

Thanos didn't even try to pretend otherwise, either. He had given that charade up nearly a hundred years ago. Now he openly groped Loki's bottom as he crushed the smaller one to his chest.

"My bed has been very empty without you, my jewel," Thanos murmured.

"Is that the only reason you missed me?" Loki pouted as a tease, laying kisses all over the wrinkled cheeks and chin. "Honestly, sometimes I think you only adore my body."

Thanos rumbled in laughter. "Much more than that, my jewel. Much more."

Thanos then carried Loki off to their chambers, and peace was restored to Sanctuary.

It was without question that the first thing they did was renew their physical relationship. Even a few weeks apart was too long, and though Loki was physically limited in the amount of sex he could have at one time, Thanos could do many wonderful things with his tongue that the Jotun adored.

Hours later, a fully satiated Loki was drowsing against Thanos' chest, humming and purring as those blunt purple fingers combed through his dark hair. He was back in his happy paradise, and he didn't fancy leaving again for a while.

"Which do you like better?"

Loki hummed in question, blinking up at Thanos. "Which what?"

"Here... or Asgard?"

Loki was careful not to smile. Very rarely did Thanos show his vulnerable, insecure side, and Loki never laughed when he did. Instead he nuzzled against the titan's thick neck, nipping gently.

"Here. Asgard is too bright, and loud. Too... arrogant. Besides, you're here." He smiled, bringing one of Thanos' hands up to kiss the palm. "Wherever you are, that is where I will be."

Apparently that was the perfect answer, for Loki found himself on his back again, gaining new bite marks, and he wasn't upset in the slightest.

~~~

Pulling off such a monumental spell wasn't easy. The ingredients took time to gather, and several steps were sensitive. Doctor Hatley was an expert, however, and her hands were just as steady as they had been as a youth. Thanos was careful not to ask about the progress, as knowing how dangerous it was stressed him out.

It took a full month for the spell to be complete. Sitting by a steady pool of water, Loki shifted into the body that he wanted and held his wrists out as Doctor Hatley painted rings of dark charcoal around his forearms. Thanos was watching from a short distance away, his face carefully detached.

"The rings will fade as the spell runs out," she said to remind them both. "It will remind you how long you have left."

There were four dark rings on each arm, and Loki had to wait until the paint dried before slipping off his white robe and stepping into the pool. He could hear Thanos take in a breath,  but was facing away so he wouldn't be distracted.

The water started to shimmer, shapes taking form on the surface. They covered Loki entirely, moving up like sentient fingers, glowing on his skin. Loki stood like that for several minutes, feeling the magic sink into his bones, helping him hold the body in place.

Then something inside _clicked_ , and he hastily dipped into the water, holding his breath for a full minute before bursting out again, gulping in air.

He looked himself over. The runes were gone, and the dark rings looked like tattoos now on his arms. Loki sighed in relief, then turned back to crawl from the water and sit on the edge. Doctor Hatley checked him over, and when her magic found nothing wrong she beamed at them both.

"It was successful!"

No sooner had she announced it than Thanos had Loki smothered in his arms, holding him close and lifting him off his feet. Loki was bigger, as large as an adult Jotun now, but he was still shorter than Thanos.

Loki laughed crazily, kissing his love as the water dripped from him to the stones below. Thanos and Loki became lost in each other's mouths, and the doctor had to politely cough to get their attention.

"We have to monitor Loki's cycle, so don't expect anything to happen right away. I'll leave you to whatever activities you have in mind."

Thanos solved the problem by picking Loki up completely and carrying his much bigger consort to their bedroom. Loki was thrilled he could still enjoy being this spoiled, and purred with happiness when Thanos pressed him down to the clean sheets, kissing him within an inch of his life.

He was still naked, which suited them both, but soon Loki wasn't satisfied with that and started tugging on the armor that covered the titan, tossing them helter skelter about the room. He had become very efficient in taking that off over the years.

"When will you be fertile?" Thanos asked, and beneath the shaky passion, Loki could hear excitement. The large hand on his stomach was another clue.

"Females go...." Loki broke off to moan as Thanos took a nipple in his mouth. "Ah! Female giants only go into heat for a season. A few months... just before the big winter storms."

Thanos paused, lifting his head up with curiosity. "Heat? Is that... similar to other... mammals?"

Loki smirked like the wicked little imp he was. "Why do you think they are notorious lovers?" He rolled his hips, reminding Thanos of the change, and was rewarded with a greedy glance down to his legs. "A week per month, for three months. Her mate is expected to supply her with endless sex, food, and shiny trinkets."

Thanos growled deep in his throat, his hand squeezing a thick blue thigh. "I will have thousands of shiny trinkets for you..."

"And food?"

Loki caressed the big muscles.

"Your favorite sweets."

Thanos kissed the tight stomach.

Loki gasped, feeling the beginning tingles of arousal.

"P-proteins. Sweets will make me sleepy. Bring me meats and... fish...."

Thanos began using his tongue around Loki's navel, which caused his thoughts to become fuzzy.

"And... and sex?"

Thanos leaned fully over Loki, framing his face with the huge hands, making eye contact that caused Loki to simultaneously melt and combust.

"I will fuck you from sunup to sundown, my jewel."

"Yes..."

"I will fuck you until you ache and can't move."

"Oh please!"

"And when you pass out and wake up, full of my seed and boneless..."

"Yes?"

Thanos chomped on Loki's neck, causing him to cry out and arch against the titan.

"I'll fuck a baby into you."

Loki's nails were tearing at the belt and pants, demanding more as Thanos assaulted his mouth, moaning with abandon, which only got louder as two thick fingers sank into his cunt, giving him pleasure before the big cock replaced them, spearing Loki open in one glorious movement.

Loki locked his legs behind Thanos' back, holding on tightly and screaming in bliss, drowning in the ecstasy of being joined this way with his love, his heart, his tyrant. Thanos was so enthusiastic that the heavy bed beneath them was rocking. Bite marks blossomed along Loki's chest and neck, while smaller ones were on Thanos' shoulders. Loki was missing his cock, but he guided Thanos' thumb down to his clit, showing him how to rub it, and before long he was gasping, clenching, scratching the thick back as he came so hard he saw stars.

Only when he heard the answering grunt in his ear did he realize that Thanos had done the same. Ice crystals gathered on Loki's skin, but that was just a treat for the titan, who licked them all off as Loki came down from the incredible high.

Neither of them wanted to move, so Thanos shifted them to lie side by side, staying inside of Loki while they talked and laughed together, and when Loki started rolling his hips again, Thanos moved them to their knees and fucked Loki again. There was so much semen by the time they were done, it was soaking into the sheets beneath them. Loki demanded they be changed before passing out, exhausted from the vigorous love making.

Stage one of his plan was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that was fun, just wait. It gets better. Next chapter Loki goes into heat, and fair warning, there is heavy breeding/impregnation kink. I'm making up my own shit, as usual. 
> 
> And as usual, I have no shame.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but smut. warning for breeding kink and heat behavior. If it's not your cup of tea, then skip this chapter. 
> 
> It's not really as long as I wanted it to be, but I didn't want to be redundant.

The following three months was the most fun Loki had had in a hundred years. With his new sexuality, the renewed appetite in the titan went straight to his head. Thanos could barely keep his hands off of his consort long enough for Loki to even take a bath. They continuously found little corners around the palace to fuck, and all it took was Loki's smirk and licking his lips, and Thanos was by his side and between his thighs.

Sanctuary breathed a sigh of relief.

Much to the frustration to the titan, Loki wore only see through gauze outfits that didn't even try to hide his lustrous skin or the generous curves. Thanos was certain he was in a constant state of half mast all day long, only slightly relieved when he tugged his queen behind a pillar. But then the little minx would sit on his throne with that self satisfied smirk, knowing his cunt was full of the titan's seed, and the frustration levels would climb once more.

Though they had made no announcement, the faithful followers of Thanos were beginning to suspect that something was happening. Not a day went past that Loki's cries of pleasure didn't echo down the hallways. They could only shrug, look the other way, and wait to see what it was the tyrant and his queen of mischief were scheming.

Doctor Hatley was monitoring Loki's health, of course. It was she who suggested that Loki spend as much time in a room that was spelled to be cold, simulating the temperatures of his homeland in order to trick his body into starting its fertility cycle. A giantess would go into heat once temperatures took a steep drop, and the sunlight was limited, the autumn sun hanging low over the horizon. Then, according to Loki, she would announce to her mate when she was ready to couple.

Loki wasn't entirely sure what to expect personally, but theoretically he knew the signs.

He walked into the throne room one morning, feeling slightly anxious, but could only stay five minutes before the big open space, plus the whispers of the people, began to get under his skin. He wanted comfort, and close walls for safety, and felt like everyone was staring at him. He fled back to the cold room, giving Thanos excuses.

Then he started munching on ice. Anything cold, really, but ice is what he wanted. The palace cooks were brilliant and mixed ice with cream and sugar, creating a dessert that appeased Loki's sensitive tongue and provided the sweetness he craved.

The most telling sign was how nothing was good enough to wear. Loki went through all his jewelry, and except for a few special pieces, it was all junk! He needed new ones! Shinier! Prettier! He wasn't going to be attractive to Thanos without the proper attire!

That was when Thanos himself came to the rescue, bringing Loki a chest overflowing with new gold, strings of pearls, glittering gems, and intricate designs. Loki fell to his knees, cooing over them all.

"Idiot," he blushed, putting on a few bangles. "You're supposed to bring them to me a little at a time. To catch my interest."

"I didn't read the fine print," Thanos smiled at his queen's excitement. "And there is plenty more if these are not to your taste."

In a strange ritual like ceremony, Loki picked out his favorites and hung the jewelry around what he decided was going to be the bed where he would conceive. Surrounded by pretty things, Loki decided he was ready.

Just in time, too, for the next morning when he woke up, Loki knew he was in heat. There was a burning ache inside him, and he wasn't sure if it was hunger or lust, or perhaps a combination of the two. He wanted one thing, and one thing only. So he sent a very urgent message to Thanos through their communicators, and then waited in agony. 

Thanos arrived, his bulk filling the doorway, and he paused on the threshold, taking in the sight of Loki spread out and enticing. There was a sweet smell to the air, one that invited him in, begged him to step inside, close the door.

Loki lifted his head from the pillows. His pupils were blown wide in his red eyes, and his skin was covered with ice crystals. He was wearing nothing, and the lips of his exposed cunt were engorged and blushing violet.

"Thanos," he whined, flipping to his back and spreading his legs. "I'm hot..."

Heavy boots slowly crossed the room with soft thuds. Thanos was exercising his iron will, but never before had it been tested like this. Reaching out, his hands caressed up each thigh, spreading them out in an erotic display, sitting down on the edge and breathing in through his nose. The veins in his neck were beginning to stand out.

"My beautiful jewel," Thanos breathed, bending to kiss along Loki's chest, until he reached the eager, panting mouth. "How I have longed for this moment."

His fingers brushed along Loki's groin, spreading the wet flesh, and Loki keened in need.

"P-please, Thanos, my love, my husband, tyrant of my heart."

"Yes, my love. Any moment now."

Thanos was proud of the control he had cultivated as the last remaining titan. But it only took him seconds to shed his clothes, his cock huge and thick, already dripping fluid with anticipation. Loki was lifting his hips to receive, but Thanos held a hand over his stomach to keep him still, instead bending to press his mouth against the entrance.

Loki cried out, both with pleasure and jilted surprise. He tried shoving the head away, because that was _not_ what he wanted, but Thanos stubbornly remained.

"Let me taste you, my jewel, before I fill you up."

Loki panted hard, settling down and shaking as Thanos' rough tongue played along the most sensitive parts of him. It seemed to take forever, and yet hardly any time passed, until Loki was writhing, gripping sheets, crying out and climaxing. The sounds were beautiful to the titan, and he drank them all in as he licked the juices from the insides of Loki's thighs.

Then he was sharing the taste with his prize, kissing Loki deeply and thoroughly as he moved to position himself, sliding into the passage with such ease, and he groaned with abandon.

"Oh, my jewel."

He slid out, then in again, listening to Loki gasp and groan, whining as his deep ache was satisfied.

"You are stunning."

His thrusts picked up, cock buried to the hilt in the willing blue body.

"I'm going to breed you."

Loki gasped, holding on tight.

"I'm going to fill you until you swell with my child."

The thrusts were getting harder, and Loki's broken moans echoed around the rooms.

"You're going to look beautiful, round and glowing with a baby."

"Thanos!" Loki broke for the second time, his neck strained with the moan that wouldn't stop. Thanos had to bite it, abandoning his control to fuck harder and deeper until he gasped and moaned Loki's name, his seed gushing out to flood Loki's womb.

Even in his larger body, Loki couldn't take it all, and the semen seeped out around the edges of Thanos' cock to soak into the sheets beneath them. Loki didn't really care, as he was numb from the pleasure anyway.

For hours they coupled, kissing, biting, fucking, and sleeping in between. At various intervals, Loki woke up hungry, and Thanos had prepared an assortment of foods that had been pre-selected, feeding them with his fingers to his ravenous mate. Loki licked off every salty drop, purring in delight.

He slept through the night, and the next day he wanted to do it all over again. Thanos was more than happy to oblige, indulging in every sexual need with his consort. It was just as much fun to cover Loki's skin with his seed as it was to shove him full of it. As Loki kept begging for more, he never had to slow down, hold back, or be careful. With Loki's larger body he could take as many rounds as Thanos could give him.

Between the long bouts of sex, he made sure to bath Loki with warm waters, and the servants would sneak in to change the sheets, which they would quickly ruin again.

The week passed in a glorious sex haze. None of Thanos' advisers or subordinates dared to disturb him. Gamora and The Other dealt with most of the day to day business. Absolutely no one wanted to interrupt the titan's fun.

When Loki's consciousness came swimming back to the surface, he was aware of being curled up protectively against a great big chest. His body felt numb, but in the nice way that meant your subconscious knew how good the sex had been. He felt smug in the knowledge that so far, everything was working as it should.

Then he glanced up, and nearly gasped. Thanos' face was close, only by a few inches, and his eyes were closed, his breathing deep in slumber. Only a few times in their marriage had Loki witnessed Thanos sleep. When he had asked Thanos about it, the titan had only said he didn't like to show vulnerability. Also that he didn't need to sleep as often as other primitive life forms.

So every moment Loki had of this side of him, he cherished.

Careful not to disturb him, Loki lifted a hand to brush his fingers along the purple chin, watching with a little warm glow in his chest as the titan slept. He was truly lucky to have found a home and a place here, to be treasured by this tyrant who loved nothing else in the universe. 

Soon, hopefully, he would love two things.

It ended too soon, and Loki hastily shut his eyes to pretend that wasn't yet awake as Thanos began to stir. He felt the hands begin to pet his sides, and Loki hummed in sleepy response. Once he stretched, however, he noticed two things. How sore he was, and how fucking sticky they two of them were.

"I'm going to be gushing for a week," Loki grumbled in the bath as Thanos rubbed the soreness from his shoulders. He heard the pleased rumbled behind him, and splashed water backwards. "Don't sound so pleased! I think I have semen in my _ears_!"

"I was aiming for your mouth. It's not my fault you turned your head."

"Cheeky!"

Loki turned around, laughing, to give his husband a kiss. The two settled there for a while, relaxing as the big hands stroked Loki from head to tailbone.

"We have three chances this cycle?" Thanos asked.

Loki hummed. "But if it takes the first time, I won't go into heat again."

He could almost hear the titan's pout. "Oh."

Loki snickered softly. "What's the matter, darling? Did you have _fun_?"

"I always have fun with you, my jewel." Thanos replied, but his hand moved from Loki's back to his stomach. "Time will tell."

Loki smiled, flushed with happiness at all the possibilities. After all that fucking, there was very little chance that he wouldn't be pregnant.

"Aye. Time will tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome! *turns on the shower for anyone who needs a cold one*


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff. Enjoy!

When Loki missed his heat the following month, he confidently summoned Doctor Hatley, and when she discovered the new life within him they laughed and embraced and congratulated each other on a successful spell. What they had accomplished hadn't been _easy_ , but the fruits of the labor was a joy in itself.

Now how to go about telling Thanos? A cake? A present? Writing it in the sky above Sanctuary? No, better keep it between them for now.

Loki spent a full day planning and then deciding it all sounded stupid, so he had a private meal for just Thanos and himself, and they would sit together beneath the trees in the gardens built for Loki, and he would tell the titan then. Yes, good. That was good.

Except the titan wasn't _there_. He was off gallivanting across the stupid galaxy, chasing a stupid rock that was supposed to make him invincible. Stupid husband. Stupid rock.

When Thanos finally returned, empty handed, Loki made sure to show how displeased he was by giving Thanos the silent treatment. Thanos _hated_ it. Because it wasn't just silence. No, the silence had to be accompanied by hurt glares, bratty behavior, refusal to be touched, and then sometimes things caught fire.

Thanos watched the latest fool run away screaming with a head full of snakes, and chuckled, turning to his queen. "I was away for too long, wasn't I?"

Silence.

"No doubt you needed me for something."

Hurt glare and pursed lips.

"Perhaps even had something planned, and I ruined it."

Cracked knuckles, wouldn't look at him.

Thanos tapped the arm of his throne. Loki did test his patience in mighty ways. "Very well. Since my presence is nothing but a bother to you."

The titan stood up, signalling to the Other.

"Where are you going?" Loki demanded, embarrassed at the shrill edge to the question.

Thanos, who knew how to play this game, gave a shrug. "I will resume my quest, my jewel, until it is complete. Perhaps when I return, you'll feel like talking to me again."

As he suspected, the bright red eyes immediately filled with tears. Loki was crumbling, and his tactics were so predictable now. "But... but you can't.... I need you..."

Loki's voice had gotten small, not loud, so it wasn't a ploy for attention, but a real expression of emotions that he had kept inside. Thanos stepped up close to Loki's throne and cupped the sweet face.

"Shall we find a private place, my heart?" Loki never liked to cry in public, unless he was using the tears for gain. Real emotion had to be kept behind closed doors.

Trying hard not to sniff, Loki nodded, then let Thanos lead them from the throne room, out a private doorway, and back to their rooms. He clung to Thanos, waiting until the doors were shut before curling against the big chest and releasing the flood.

Thanos had learned that letting Loki cry was the best way to restore calm. So after the initial rush was over he picked Loki up and settled them on a large cushioned couch, gently stroking the dark hair and waiting patiently until the wails were reduced to hiccups.

"Better?" He rumbled, waiting until he felt the nod. "Good."

"I missed you," Loki admitted. "And... and I had plans."

"For what, little gem?"

"For a picnic."

All this over a picnic? "It... must have been important."

"It was. I was going to tell you something."

Excitement hesitantly woke inside the titan's chest. "Tell me... something good?"

"Something very good." Loki's voice was turning from petulant to interested. He was leading the titan on now. Loki glanced up to watch him, a very telling sign.

"Something.... we've been hoping for?" Thanos asked, lifting his brows.

The smile told him everything. The initial excitement wanted to burst into joy. "Is it... are you...?"

Loki moved one of Thanos' hands to his stomach, resting it low over where their child lay in slumber.

"We did it, my love," he said, the happiness evident in the warmth they shared. Loki's eyes were sparkling again, but with an entirely different emotion.

He found himself being kissed, hard, greedily, and he responded with the same ferocity, holding the titan by the head as they eagerly drank in the same overflowing brilliant fountain. Thanos was very good at showing how happy he was when they were together, and it took a while before Loki was even given permission to breathe.

"I take it that you approve?" Loki asked, his cheeks flushed lavender.

Thanos hummed, rubbing their noses together. "Had I known that was the case, I would have rushed back to you."

"Well, I did not want to give such news over a communicator," Loki made a face. "It had to be in person. I _tried_ to make it special."

"It is special," Thanos reassured him, caressing his sides and stomach. "You, my clever queen, are a marvel."

Loki purred. "Keep praising me, darling, you know I like it."

Thanos obliged, spending hours just praising and adoring his consort while Loki soaked it up like a sponge. He was going to be the most spoiled pregnant Jotun in the galaxy, and they both knew it.

Of course, being pregnant wasn't a cake walk. Loki learned the hard way that certain foods made him sick. Very sick. Like, endless vomiting sick. Doctor Hatley had to restrict his diet to foods that could be found on Jotunheim, and Loki discovered that chewing on ice made him feel better. It meant a lot of meats and fish, and not a lot of sweets. It was only just tolerable.

But every day, as Loki's stomach first grew tight, then bulged, then rounded, his wonder and affection expanded, the inner glow of his own happiness shining for everyone in the palace to see. His fingers were constantly brushing along his navel, tracing little circles, imagining the growing life within.

Loki's emotions were another matter. They were everywhere. They were chaotic. He could be in the middle of arranging books on the shelf in the new nursery, and suddenly burst into tears because the picture of a butterfly gave him feelings. He could be calmly sitting on his throne listening to petitioners whine on, then suddenly hit with a need to ride his husband's dick so strong he would _drag_ Thanos from the room.

Thanos found that endlessly amusing.

While Loki's emotions were tumultuous, they weren't anything new. Thanos had spent two hundred years learning Loki's ways and nuances, and could tell when a tantrum was boiling. He could either head it off, or carry Loki to a private location to let him scream. Of course the best way to calm Loki down was to fuck him into sweet oblivion. 

But the mornings..... the mornings were sweet. They would lie side by side, their hands entwined and resting on Loki's growing belly. Every morning they would speak to their child of the future. Thanos wanted power for his offspring. Loki wanted control, the ability to shape their own destiny. They would snuggle, exchanging soft kisses, and dream of their little one. 

The day that the infant titan kicked hard enough for Thanos to feel was a cause for celebration. Loki was settled in the middle of the court, on a fluffy cushion, and was piled high with favors, flowers, sweets, and presents. He glowed with all the attention, sitting and rubbing his belly like a cosmic fertility god, and while Thanos didn't look any less stern than he normally did, he would caress Loki's hair every time he passed his queen. 

Life was good. Loki was the happiest he had ever been in his life. 

So the morning he woke with the worst pain in existence was completely unexpected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst for leaving this chapter as it is. I know, it's ok. You love to hate me. <3
> 
> I'm probably going to skip over the childbirth this time.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's.... been a while. I'M SORRY. but I've been getting your lovely comments, and each and every one fills my heart with warmth. A little drama this time, but it all turns out well. Thank you all for sticking with me, I love my readers SO MUCH.

Loki's consciousness slowly swam to the surface, though he was reluctant to let it grow, aware that there was pain and agony where the light was. He wanted to sink right back down into the darkness again, surrender to the cool numbness, and for a moment longer he lingered, content.

But there was an insistent nagging. A knowledge. Something was waiting for him. Something needed him. He couldn't stay in the dark and comfort. It was Important.

The first big breath he took in hurt. His lungs were on fire. He started coughing, hacking, which drew attention to his ribs, and on down to his waist. When the fit calmed down and he managed to open his eyes, he was met with a face. Doctor Hatley. Her eyes were missing their spectacles, they were red with sleeplessness, wide with worry, her skin an unnatural pale color.

But when her features finally came into focus, Loki saw her entire demeanor changed. She brightened like a sunflower, her eyes welling with tears, and she leaned down to kiss Loki on the forehead.

"You're awake! Oh praise... everything! You had me so worried, I couldn't eat for days!"

Loki frowned, his mind still a muddled mess. "Days?" He asked, but his voice was a dry croak, his throat dry from disuse. Hatley rushed to bring him a drink of water, helping him sit up and propped his back with pillows. The liquid was cool, comforting, sliding down his throat and healing the ache. Loki sighed and leaned back, trying to let his mind rest so he could better understand what had happened.

"Yes, days," Hatley replied, setting the cup aside. "Almost a week. Thanos has been frantic. Yesterday he demolished an entire wing of the palace. Now sit still and let me look at you."

Loki held still as he was told. He was too tired to do anything else. Hatley's magic sank beneath his skin and he drifted, unable to hold onto any thoughts other than how tired he was. By habit he followed her magic and felt the flow, the way it gauged his cells and checked for anything wrong.

In one gasping moment he realized something _was_ wrong. Something was horribly, horribly wrong. There was a huge void inside him, and he understood what was missing.

Claws grasped the doctor's shirt and pulled her in, Loki's red eyes wide with fear and terror. "Where are they?!" He demanded, then just as quickly let her go, pushing the blanket down and feeling at his flat stomach, his fingers poking and finding only pain. "Where! They were just here!"

"Loki, please, the stitches are still healing, you musn't-!"

"But they were here! _Where's my baby_?!"

"You- do you not remem- Oh, of course, you were delirious, but-"

"I'll kill whoever did this!" Loki was frantic, pushing Hatley away, trying to swing his legs to the floor so he could stand, but everything hurt, and he couldn't breathe. The pain in his stomach was tearing, and his body was screaming to be still. "I'll find them and-!"

Another rumbling voice spoke up, cutting Loki's panic in two. "Peace, my heart. Our child is right here."

Thanos stood in the doorway to the room, a room Loki now recognized as his own, and in his arms was a blanket, folded around a tiny form that instantly grabbed Loki's full attention. Sobbing with too many emotions to name, Loki reached out with both hands, for his husband, for his child. He didn't fight as Hatley pushed him back to the pillows, as Thanos was already at the bedside, leaning down to show Loki their treasure.

He was perfect. Loki could barely see through his tears, but the little face was angelic in form. The skin tone was a pale purple, taking after his father, and there were visible lines on his cheeks and hands. He had the longest eyelashes in existance, and when he turned his giant pink eyes on Loki, the queen melted, surrendering his entire heart and soul to this tiny creature.

"He's.... he's..."

"His name is Thane," Thanos said softly. He was watching Loki carefully, noting how the panic had made Loki shake, and he was worried of another break down. "You started labor, but it was difficult. You were in pain, and nothing the doctor could give you would still it. You did your best, my love, but after several hours of that she decided the best way to save you both would be to remove him without your help. Remember, Loki."

Loki sought through the last moments in his memory while he traced the curve of his son's cheek. "I... I think I.... yes, I remember. Waking up, being unable to move. My back was killing me. Everything hurt. The Doctor, she... she said she would put me to sleep."

He glanced at Hatley, and she gave him a demure smile. "You saved him. And me. What went wrong?"

Hatley gave a half shrug. "I'm not entirely sure. I think your body had a panic. Despite our spells, and your abilities, it wasn't prepared. Thane was in a bad position and we couldn't get him to turn. I had to make a decision, or risk losing you both."

Loki nodded, accepting this news, finding that it matched what foggy memories remained. He tugged on Thanos, who settled down on the bed next to him, placing the baby on Loki's lap, as his arms were still very weak.

"Thane," Loki said in wonder. "My Thane."

Eventually Hatley left them alone for a few moments, but she would return to help Loki to stand and bathe. While Loki inspected every inch of his son, Thanos was stroking the dark head, kissing Loki's hand, murmuring how good it was to see Loki awake again. Thanos would never admit to being frightened. No, never. But Loki could tell from the way he never broke contact, from the soft tone in his voice, that the real possibility of losing Loki had scared the titan beyond wits. Loki wondered if he could rebuild the wing that had been destroyed into a playhouse for Thane.

They stayed like that, and when Hatley returned to help Loki, Thanos followed with the babe, always within visible distance, so Loki could be safe and secure that his babe was near. He was resettled on a clean bed, with Thane in his arms, and his weary body was once more tugging him down to sleep.

"Why doesn't he cry?" Loki asked.

"He just ate," Thanos replied. "This one has the appetite of a titan." He sounded proud, as if the size of the boy's stomach was a herald for great deeds.

"Who feeds him?" Loki asked, unable to summon the image of Thanos with a bottle.

But his husband blinked at Loki as if the answer was obvious. "I have not surrendered his care to anyone whilst you've been asleep." For some reason Loki found that very amusing. "Who watched him while you were releasing your temper on an entire wing?" He asked, his lips twitching.

"He was taking a nap," Thanos grumbled, causing Loki to laugh. "And I only took down a few walls."

Loki placed his hand over the big purple one within reach, a knowing smile gracing his lips. He didn't have to ask. Thanos knew of only one way to relieve his stress, and destroying things was his habit. The titan watched over him as Loki drifted off, his body demanding rest after such an ordeal.

When Loki woke again, there was sound. A baby's gurgle, and Thanos' deep chuckle. Very carefully, Loki turned over onto his side, wincing at the pull on his abdomen, and saw his husband using a feather to tickle Thane on the cheeks and hands.

Thanos glanced his way, and the smile on his face made Loki's entire world light up. "He is quite aware of his surroundings. The good doctor says she's never seen such intelligence in such a young face. He sleeps when he's not eating, but that is common, I suppose."

Had the titan ever been in contact with a babe? Loki wasn't sure, but the uncertainty in his voice amused him. "Yes. I hear that is what babies do. Let me hold him?"

Loki sat up, slowly and painfully, noting all the sore areas, while Thanos picked up Thane and brought him over. They spent an hour just cooing over their little one until Thane demanded to be fed. That's when Loki learned just exactly how much milk was required to satisfy the tiny titan. It was mind boggling.

Finally, though, Thane closed his eyes, the nipple slipping from his white stained lips, and he was off in dreamland. Loki couldn't look away, not even for a second, and Thanos had to threaten him with spoon feeding if he didn't put the baby down and eat something.

Every day was like that for a week. Loki slept and recovered, slowly healing, and when he was awake he and Thanos would play and talk to Thane. The big pink eyes watched and watched, taking in everything, and Loki could swear he understood what was being said.

Every evening Hatley would check on Loki and the baby, and Loki's progress made her proud of herself and her skills. She made Loki stand up and walk every hour, forcing his muscles to stitch together and reconnect. Loki had to admit that he felt better after walking for ten minutes. The moment he was able to hold Thane while standing was a triumphant one.

The first time Loki decided he absolutely needed to leave the bedroom, he took Thane for a walk to the throne room, showing him the massive chair that his father used.

"One day, my darling. This will be yours." The big eyes gazed up at Loki, sweet and innocent, but Loki knew it wouldn't last. He was the son of a titan, after all. "That's right, my dove. You're going to make the very stars tremble, and the universe will bow at your feet."

Thane grabbed at Loki's necklace and chewed on the pendant, causing Loki to laugh with delight and kiss the chubby cheek. "But for now... you are my little snowdrop. Know that Momma and Papa will always love you."

Thanos found them there, playing in front of the throne, and the sight of his queen, with their beautiful child, was enough to sustain him for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, but I'm not trying to write a novel. Just a feel good fic. INFINITY WAR DESTROYED ME OK.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY got the inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy!!

After nearly two years, Loki was glad to be back in the form he had spent most of his life in. Being an intersex giantess wasn't bad at all, on the contrary, it had it's advantages. But when the timed spell finally ran out, and he woke up the same size and shape as he had been before, Loki did the only logical thing: he crawled over his husband and reminded him how wonderful it was to feel those big hands on his petite waist. 

Thanos was just as happy to have Loki's original body back, judging by the dark bruises he left on the beautiful skin. 

The first two years of being a parent had taught Loki much. Watching Thane grow and change every day was a delight, every new discovery that would light up the baby's face made Loki's joy sweeter. There came plenty of hardship, mostly due to lack of sleep, but it became easier the more Loki came to understand his son. 

He made good use of the library, of course, looking up as many references to the old Titan race as he could find, or that were left in existance. He learned they grew quickly in the first year, but the toddler years could extend through a decade, and the teenage years through a century. Titans grew according to their power, and their will. Thanos was one of the largest of his kind, and Loki had no doubt little Thane would take after his father. 

By a year of age, Thane was learning to walk, taking his first tiny steps before plopping down to his bottom, much to the amusement of Thanos, who spent nearly every moment with his family when he wasn't off making the galaxy fear him. Thanos would chuckle each time the boy tipped over, but would hold up a toy to entice him to walk again. 

Even Gamora was taken with the infant, and used her bodyguard status to play games like hide and seek, and peek a boo, with her tiny charge. 

It wasn't all sugar and sweets, though. Being new parents tested the limits to Loki and Thanos' marriage. They had argued in the past, of course, but nothing had prepared them for the difference in opinions they had to raising the next monarch. Shouts could be heard down the halls of the two raising their voices, but the worst moments were of deathly silence. 

An incident occurred when Loki went searching for Thanos and their son, only to find his husband in the throne room, meeting out judgement in his usual way, all while holding the one year old, who was sucking absently on an ice pop. 

He waited until they were alone, of course, but then Loki allowed his temper to explode. 

"He is only a year old, and some things are too violent, too innappropriate for his age!"

"He must learn how to be a titan!" Thanos roared back, infuriated that he be told how to raise his own son. 

"Let him be a child first! Let him run and climb! Let him swim and laugh! Before he has to learn what blood looks like when it's spewing forth out of a dismembered head!" 

Eventually Loki wore him down with his pleading, with the logic, and Thanos promised not to kill anyone in front of Thane again, until the boy was at least the age equivalence of a ten year old. 

Having arguments such as that did not always end up between the sheets, either, and both of them had to learn how to best make up and forgive for harsh words. Eventually they learned how to argue without letting their tempers get the better of them, but it took work, and a lot of reluctant talking. But Loki was persistent, as he knew they needed to be united in their care for their son. 

Thanos was, surprisingly, a warm father. Loki never knew he could smile so much until Thane entered their lives. Without fail, the little one could pat his father's cheek and cause a laugh, or babble a word and Thanos would regard it with serious contemplation. The conversations the two had, one with mock seriousness, and the other meaningless babble, were an endless source of fun for Loki. 

Thanos wanted to show his son everything. Even as the boy's growth began to slow, and he was a toddler for a while, Thanos would take Thane with him to inspect ships, the army, different planets, exposing Thane to people and places and smells he couldn't get at Sanctuary. There was a tenderness to the titan that hadn't been there before, and while Thanos still had the idea he needed to 'teach him how to be a titan', he could enjoy the early years with his son, bonding in strange, but good ways. Their favorite past time was wrestling on the floors of the nursery. 

As for Loki's part, he wanted Thane to also get an understanding of the other half of his heritage. For that matter, Loki got permission from Thanos to visit Jotunheim for a month at a time, taking Thane to the ancestral ground of Loki's mother's tribe. 

Farbauti had come from a northern tribe, and were considered almost mystical by the rest of the clans. They lived in tents of furs instead of houses of stone, and settled on the edge of a field of salt where an ocean had once been. According to their myths, all of the Frost Giants had originated from the northeners, who had been created from their god, Ymir. But not everyone considered the strange tribe as sacred anymore. They mostly stuck to themselves. 

Once Loki had come across a book in his father's library that had challenged everything he had experienced. Growing up in the capitol, in his father's palace, Loki had been small and strange, and his brothers looked down on him, but he couldn't understand why. The book explained that changelings were found only in the North, and were once called Ymir's Gift. 

When Loki tried to tell his brothers that, however, they kicked him into the snow drifts until he cried and promised never to mention it again. Only his teacher, Angrboda, who was also from the north, believed him. 

Loki stepped onto his ancestral soil for the first time with his son, and he was determined to show Thane what a treasure he was, and not a freak. Loki did not inform King Laufey of his arrival on purpose, but instead found his grandmother, who was still alive, and she welcomed him warmly into her tent, and told him stories about his mother. Loki had not wept so hard in a long time. 

The month he spent there with Thane was a happy one, and he decided to make it a regular holiday. Every couple of years, Loki and Thane, along with Gamora of course, went to his homeland and learned about the rich heritage of the Jotnar. 

Thane was a swift learner. Loki taught him how to shape snow, to call ice to his palm, and to scent the winds for an incoming storm. He even made friends with his cousins, who saw Thane as a smallish giant, and that probably meant he was a changeling like his mother. Together they ran through the ice field, playing their games, and stalked winter jackrabbits through the drifts. Visiting Jotunheim had become one of Loki's favorite past times. 

Until the day the north tribe received a visit from the king of the giants. 

Loki was paying attention to a potion lesson by the tribe's herbalist, when the shouts and sounds drew his attention. Stepping out into the open, Loki felt more than saw Thane collide with his knees and then slip around behind him. "What are those? Momma, what are those?"

Loki froze, following the direction the fat finger was pointing in to see mammoth animals with tusks and carrying saddles on their backs. Then he recognized the figure striding towards them, and Loki's posture became more rigid. 

Laufey stopped a short distance away from him, considering his youngest son for a long while. His presence had drawn a crowd, of course, but everyone could see the tension in the air, and so the elders wisely kept the rest back. 

"Loki," Laufey finally said, his tone even. 

"Father," Loki replied, not even trying to hide his own chill. Laufey looked just as forboding as usual, with his chest bare to proudly show off his scars and clan lines.

Laufey seemed unperturbed. "I had to learn from my own contacts in the north that you were visiting, and that this isn't the first time. You're not avoiding the palace, are you?"

If he had been younger, Loki might have made a biting excuse that barely passed for manners. After being married to Thanos for so long, however, and being able to say whatever he wanted, Loki found no reason to sugar coat his words. 

"Of course I am!" he smiled. "I find the hearths to be warmer and more inviting here than my own chambers. Who did you give those to, by the way? You didn't remarry did you?" 

Laufey's nostrils flared, but he didn't respond. Loki was reminded of the tiny presence behind him by the insistent tugging on his belt. 

"Momma! What is that? Will it lick me if I touch its horns?" Thane was still intent on the furry mammoths in the distance, and the retinue that waited on the king. Loki could just barely make out his brother, but had no intention of going over to say hi. 

"You can see the yula yula later, my darling." Thane didn't understand the situation, of course, and his curiosity was greater than his fear of the unknown. Loki sometimes wondered if Thane even possessed such caution. 

The little voice did immediately grab Laufey's attention, craning his neck to see behind Loki. "Is that my grandson?" He asked, and something in his voice made Loki's temper rise without warning. 

Loki said nothing as Laufey crouched down, looking in awe at the purple face who looked back at him, and the pink eyes that weighed him as heavily as a child could. Loki could feel the magic wanting to burst out of his hand at the possessive way Laufey was looking at his grandson. His hand rested protectively on Thane's head.

"What a fine young warrior he is," Laufey said, sounding indulgent, but Loki knew it was anything but. "You shouldn't cheat him out of a grandparent, Loki. He only has one."

"I am well aware," Loki said through clenched teeth. He really wanted to make Laufey go home. Movement out of the corner of his eye showed Gamora muscling her way through the crowd, and she crossed her arms, looking at Loki for instruction. He gently shook his head at her, but felt stronger just having her near. 

Laufey wasn't aware of the exchange, still trying to get Thane's attention, even clucking at him like a bird. Thane stayed staunchly behind his mother, not sure what to make of these strange noises. 

Loki wanted to end this charade. "He's not an owl, father!" 

Laufey only chuckled. "No, but he will make a great warrior. The finest this realm has ever seen, no doubt."

"He will be what he wants to be!" Loki hissed. He straighted up in his pride, facing his father down. "You know the best part of me being his parent, and not you? I get to tell him that he is in control of his own destiny."

Their gazes met, the tension thickening and the temperature dropping. The crowd watching held their breath, waiting to see what actions the king would take. The northeners weren't exactly impressed with their king to begin with, and were silently egging Loki on. They accepted their changeling cousin, even if the rest of the Jotnar didn't. 

"Ah, Loki." Laufey slowly straighened to his height again. "You always were quick to anger."

"I learned that from you."

Laufey's sneer turned to a look of horror as a new voice pierced through the cold air. 

"Laufey, you dried up sack of Hormir dung! This is the first you've been back since you carried my daughter off! I warned you what would happen, didn't I!" 

The crowd moved hastily aside to let Yaga, Loki's grandmother through. Her fire red eyes latched onto Laufey, and she snarled at him. She was also weilding a wicked looking spear. The most impressive thing about Yaga, though, was her height. "You get out of here, shoo! No one asked you to drag your frostbitten ass all the way up here! Don't you have some royal business to do? Or did you come here to beg me to chop your balls off?"

Loki felt his jaw drop open in shock, watching in stunned silence while his father got the dressing down of a lifetime. Not only did his grandmother verbally berate Laufey with language so fierce the younger ears were being covered, but she chased him with her spear back to the yula yula and the retinue, cursing him the entire way. Laufey did shout back at her, of course, but his dignity was in tatters as he ordered the warriors to leave, leaping onto the yula's back as the giantess hurled insults at him that could still be heard on the breeze.   
Thane whined that he didn't get to pet the yula yula, but his cousins quickly stepped in and pulled him into a new game, the tension melting away as the giants scattered now that the spectacle was over. They didn't seem to care they their king had just visited. A strange lot the northeners were. 

Loki was still in the same spot when Yaga came back, and she stomped over to him, grumbling under her breath, to stand before him and gently pat his head. 

"We all heard he was a bastard to you," Yaga said with an apologetic softness. "Because you were more like your mother's tribe. When I told him he could court Farbauti, I never dreamed he would sell my grandson off to the tyrant of the galaxy. When I heard what he had done, I sent him a pair of muja testicles I had cut off myself, and told him never to come back here."

A startled laugh broke Loki of his frozen state. "You.... sent him.... muja testicles?" He could scarce believe it, imagining the face his father would have made when opening the box and finding the grotesque gift of the laziest animal on the frozen planet, and the laughter kept tumbling out until he was nearly bent double, laughing so hard he was crying. 

Yaga sat next to him in the snow, petting his dark hair until he quieted down, shaking softly against her. When she tried to apologize for not taking him back from Laufey, Loki wiped his tears and told her of the wonderful life he now had. Finally she believed him, and took him back to her tent for a meal that warmed him down to his soul. 

Loki stayed for another week, just to be stubborn and not let Laufey scare him away, but as soon as he was back in Sanctuary, he found Thanos and hurled himself into the titan's arms. 

"Hold me, my heart. Hold me until I never feel unloved again."

Without question Thanos took him to bed, and spent hours petting him until Loki fell asleep, completely certain of his place in the titan's heart. 

Several days after that, Thanos showed Loki the letter he had received from the Jotnar king, requesting that Thane be sent to train with the warriors when he was old enough. Thanos could see Loki's temper flare, but he held the letter over an open flame until it turned to ash. 

"There are plenty more worthy to teach our son," he said. Loki whole heartedly agreed, and rewarded his husband with a kiss that lasted and lasted and lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure where to go from here, so I'll probably wrap this sequel up with one last chapter. Love you all, and thank you for the comments! I'm so happy I have converted many of you! Also, MY FIRST FIC WAS TRANSLATED INTO JAPANESE AND SO IS THIS ONE SO AAAAAAHHHHH I'M SO HONORED!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest of epilogues to wrap this fic up, because I can't leave a fic without a definite ending. 
> 
> Also, Loki's jewelry was inspired by Cate Blanchett's insane fashion choice for the 2019 Awards.

The galaxy was saved, thanks to a little Jotun runt who had captured the heart and devotion of the Mad Titan. It had been far easier than anyone could have anticipated, or predicted. The cast off, last prince of Jotunheim had traveled across the stars as a bargaining price, but had risen to the side of equal might to his husband. Together they shared an unhealthy lust for blood, chaos, and each other.

They also shared a son, through magic and sorcery. Thane was treasured by both of his parents, as he grew and developed, first toddling around on chubby legs, then running into his father's arms, biting and kicking in play wrestle. While many feared the new titan would be just like his father, Thane proved to be a unique mixture of both Thanos and Loki.

But how was the galaxy saved exactly?

On the day of Thane's coming of age, his mother lounged on the sparkling dark throne, pride and joy shining in his face. On any other day, Loki was arrayed in his usual stunning style of jewels and flimsy clothes, but today he wore the newest evidence of Thanos' adoration, and ultimate devotion.

While Thanos spoke about Thane's accomplishments and presented their son with a bright new helmet, Loki stroked the collar across his neck, that plunged down to his chest, the only covering to an otherwise naked torso, and the bright colors outshining everything else in the room. There were five large gems in all, power and existance swirling in their depths. The secrets of creation displayed on the Jotnar's chest for all the court to see.

There was one missing space, directly over Loki's heart, and its absence was the most telling of the collar. The one for the soul had been left with its guardian, for its price had been too high for Thanos to pay. Without the complete collection, Thanos would never have ultimate power.

It had taken Loki a while to understand why Thanos had returned from Vormire so quiet, so restrained. After a long week of watching Thanos reflect, he finally drew the information out, and the answer stunned him. Loki was not without ideas, however, to soothe his husband's disappointment, so he suggested a collar, one forged by the Dwarves, set in a metal that would protect his skin from the Stones, and Thanos had set off at once to commission it.

So there Loki sat, as content as a cat, adorned with the most powerful items in the galaxy as he watched his husband anoint their son and send him off, to have adventures across the stars, and build his own fearsome reputation. But Loki knew exactly where Thane would go first. To the library in Asgard, as they shared a love of books and learning that even Thanos couldn't diminish. Their son had a softer side that would become obvious soon enough.

After they had waved Thane's ship off into the sky, a large hand settled on Loki's shoulder, and he leaned into the side of his husband, finally letting the tears fall that he had been holding back.

"Why do they have to grow up and... and leave?" Loki demanded, accepting the handkerchief from Thanos.

"Look on the bright side, my jewel," Thanos rumbled, and Loki looked up, expectant. "We can fuck as loud as we want again."

Loki slapped his chest, which did no good of course, but he did end up laughing, which was just as Thanos had intended. Then the big titan picked up his tiny bride and carried him back inside, to love and to cherish for the rest of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ AND COMMENTED do you KNOW how amazing you all are?? I love EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU who fell for this ship unintentionally through the void. 
> 
> Shout out to teckmonky and SingleLoki on tumblr for being my inspirations. I love you both dearly. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, THIS is the collar that inspired the look. YAAASSSS MY GODDESS OF DEATH:  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwimr9ilos3gAhUBKKwKHd9AA_8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fnextladies.com%2F2019%2F02%2F11%2Fcate-blanchett-basically-wore-an-infinity-stones-necklace-to-the-baftas-and-people-made-jokes%2F&psig=AOvVaw3mNHTIdc2I2xaHTUCgrUwk&ust=1550853667233961


End file.
